Mangemort Magazine n°276
by Assemble du Saule-Cogneur
Summary: Le voilà ! Le n°276 que vous attendiez tous arrive sur le site. Déjà les première rubrique sont consultables. A tout de suite. Le rédacteur en chef qui s'excuse du retard de parution.
1. Edito

**EDITO**

****

_Chers, chères, Mangemorts, Mangemortes,_

_         Je vous souhaite la bienvenue pour ce 276e numéro du Mangemort Magazine_

_Comme tous les autres, ce numéro vous réserve d'agréables surprises : conseils lectures, chansons, un nouveau sortilège à découvrir découvrez aussi de nouveaux produits en vente, des conseils…_

_         La rédaction vous informe également que  certaines rubriques du Mangemort Magazine sont également disponibles en version illustrée sur le site suivant : http:gnagnagirl.monsite.wanadoo.fr_

_         Nous vous rappelons que vous pouvez aussi nous contacter en laissant des reviews._

_Merci _

Petit supplément :

         La rédaction du Mangemort Magazine souhaite la bienvenue à son nouveau membre : Chris qui rejoint l'équipe de la rédaction. Nous la remercions pour ses bonnes idées.

Composition de la rédaction :

            Directeur de Publication : Gnagnagirl

Rédacteur en chef : Gnagnagirl

Rédacteur en chef adjoint : Chris

Rédacteur du feuilleton : Reveanne

Réalisation technique : Gnagnagirl 

Coordination et relations externes : Gnagnagirl

Publicit : Gnagnagirl 

Collaborateurs : Psychopouët et Reveanne


	2. Le Courrier des lecteurs

**Courrier des lecteurs**

Question en réaction à la rubrique Potion et Sorcellerie du n°275

_«Y-a-t-il beaucoup de Dimanche de pleine lune ? »_ Question de Melle Alana Chantelune. 

Alors, oui voilà une question intéressante qui nécessite une réponse. Bon, il n'y a malheureusement qu'un Dimanche de pleine lune prévu pour 2004 et ce sera le 26 Décembre.

Vous aussi posez nous vous questions. L'équipe du Mangemort Magazine se fera un plaisir d'y répondre dans la mesure de ses possiblités.


	3. Rubrique Namc

**Rubrique N.A.M.C. : **Pourmieux connaître vos nouveaux animaux magiques de compagnies

Ce mois-ci je répondrai à l'appel au secours de Mme Quouloeuvre  qui habite Ste Mélusine et qui nous nous envoie cet appel à l'aide : **« L_es yeux de mon Basilic tournent au rose fushia !!_! »__**

Ma Réponse d'Expert : 

Le virement de teinte des yeux du Basilic (je rappel que le Basilic à les yeux rouge à l'origine) est probablement dû à une conjonctivite mal soignée. 

Voilà un cas tout à fait intéressant car la conjonctivite chez un basilic est une chose très rare et très dangereux pour lui mais aussi et surtout très ennuyeuse pour son maître.__

__Mon Remède_ : Je vous conseillerais donc d'appliquer un simple masque au concombre sur les yeux de votre Basilic – recouvrez les entièrement. Pour cela utilisez autant de concombres que nécessaire- n'hésitez pas à en mettre deux couches. Maintenez les rondelles avec des bandages. Vous changerez les rondelles deux fois par jour (matin et soir) jusqu'à la complète résorption du problème_. Il se peut que les yeux de votre aimable compagnon devienne rose bonbon. Ne vous inquiétez pas il s'agit là d'un effet secondaire tout à fait normal. Les yeux de votre Basilic redeviendront vite d'un beau rouge sombre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Vous aussi vous pouvez demandez conseils à notre expert en NAMC en nous écrivant à l'adresse suivante SauleCogneuryahoo.fr en précisant bien l'objet du message (conseils NAMC ou pour expert NAMC ou pour Gnagnagirl)_


	4. Abonnezvous au Mangemort Magazine

**ABONNEMENT  AU MANGEMORT MAGAZINE**

Vous voulez recevoir votre magazine préféré tous les mois, être au courant de toutes les nouvelles du monde fascinant de notre Grand Maître Vénéré, ne jamais être en reste lors des réunions concernant les derniers plans maléfiques de la guilde des Mangemorts,  devenir une référence dans le domaine des rumeurs et de la presse people de la magie noire ?

**Rien de plus simple :**

   Il vous suffit d'envoyer votre bulletin d'abonnement -que vous trouverez dans l'encadré ci-dessous- dûment rempli à l'adresse ci-jointe et accompagné de la somme ridicule de 24 Gallions :

Siège du Mangemorts Magazine

_13, allée des Embrumes_

Londres   Le mois suivant vous vous verrez apporter votre magazine auquel notre service ajoutera votre confirmation d'abonnement et un cadeau réservé aux nouveaux adhérents : la toute nouvelle figurine grandeur nature de la vénérée et pleine à craquer tête monstrueusement horrifiante de notre maître, le seul le grand Dark Lord ! 

Coupon d'abonnement

 Nom :                                                

Prénom :                                

Date de naissance :                           

  Je souhaite soumettre mon abonnement au Mangemorts magazine, je joins à ce hibou la somme de 24 Gallions et désire recevoir le cadeau dû aux nouveaux inscrits.

          Enfin une petite question :                Comment avez vous connu notre magazine?                                                                   

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ceux qui s'abonnent à vie se verront offrir une réduction de 4 Gallions (qui ne cause aucun déficit à notre entreprise : la vie des mangemorts est souvent bien courte…gnark gnark gnark !)_

Vous pouvez aussi recevoir le Mangemort Magazine directement chez vous, sur votre ordinateur. Il vous suffit pour cela de l'enregistrer en author alert. Ainsi vous recevrez régulièrement les rubriques lorsqu'elles sortiront. 


	5. La Magie Noire Pour les Imbéciles

**La Magie Noire pour les Imbéciles : Potion et Sorcellerie**

**_Lettre aux Imbéciles_**

****

> **_Vous n'avez pas de chance en ce moment ! Vous pensez avoir le Mauvais œil » Voici 2 recettes qui devrais vous aider dans votre combat contre les Forces du Bien qui vous persécutent._**

****

****

****

**N°1 :** **Pour Oter le Mauvais Œil** (Cette recette qui nous vient tout droit d'Italie a été adaptée pour les Mangemorts)

Tout d'abord réciter avec conviction l'Incantation suivante :

« Qui t'a ensorcel ?

L'œil, la Pensée et la Mauvaise volont

Qui doit te libérer du Charme ?

Le Père, le Fils et l'Esprit-Saint »

.

.Vous devrez finir en prononçant 1 _diablo_, 1 s_ataner_ et 1 _spiritus sante_

..Entendez par Père : le Diable, le fils : Satan et l'Esprit-Saint : Belzébuth et donc il s'agit de formules magiques à la gloire du Diable, de Satan et de Voldemort

Toutefois, si vous n'avez pas envie d'invoquer le Diable et ses lieutenants. Ce qui effectivement peu s'avérer risqué, même pour un Mangemort. Nous vous proposons une autre méthode.

.

.

**N°2 : Conjurer la Malchance **(Recette française)****

Vous devez mâcher 13 aiguilles de pin en pensant que vous réduisez la Source de vos ennuis en bouilli. Il est important de bien visualiser vos ennuis, leur donner du corps afin de pouvoir mieux les écraser.

Cracher ensuite vos aiguilles en trois fois sur le sol en proférant à chaque fois :

« Que le mal soit banni,

Puisqu'il est réduit en bouillie,

puisqu'il est déjà à terre,

Qu'il retourne en enfer ! »


	6. Wanted

**WANTED**

_**Hedwige la chouette**_

Recherchée pour **trafique de courrier**

**et **

**complicité de trahison contre le Maître Vénér**

A ramener de préférence morte (vivante elle ne servirait à rien) et en entier pour que le Maître puisse l'empailler comme souvenir de sa victoire

* * *

**Récompense**

Quelques points de vie supplémentaires (1 )****

(1) quantité définit selon l'humeur du Maître au moment où vous ramenez votre victime


	7. Avis aux lecteurs : urgent

**Chers, Chères, lecteurs et lectrices**

Le Rédacteur en chef du Mangemort Magazine s'excuse auprès de vous pour cette interruption de parution du Magazine. Ceci étant dû à une grave épidémie de flémardise aigüe ayant atteint la responsable de publication, c'est-à-dire, Moi.

Pardon !

La Rédaction en profite pour avertir les lecteurs d'un prochain changement de forme du journal.

A la vue du peu d'intérêt que semble susciter certaines rubriques, celles-ci se verront supprimées : la rubrique plantes et jardins, potion et sorcellerie, et peut-être d'autres.

**

* * *

**

**AVIS**

Le Mangemort Magazine **recherche des **journalistes free-lance ou ayant la volonté de prendre en charge une rubrique.

Vous êtes écrivain ou journaliste, vous désirez vous faire connaître ?

Vous avez des idées d'articles ou ceux-ci sont déjà rédigés !

**Faites – vous PUBLIER par le Mangemort Magazine ! **

Vous êtes intéressés, vous souhaitez plus d'informations sur les conditions de publication :

Contactez Gnagnagirl sur à l'adresse e-mail suivante : saulecogneuryahoo.fr

Veuillez bien préciser l'objet de votre message et surtout indiquer vous coordonnées le plus précisément possible afin que je puisse vous répondre.

A bientôt,

La Rédactrice en Chef

Gnagnagirl.


End file.
